


Afternoon Tea

by seaweediscool



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur Pendragon Returns (Merlin), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweediscool/pseuds/seaweediscool
Summary: "Hello Freya," says Arthur."Arthur!" Freya practically squeels."Erm sorry why do you know each other?" Merlin asks feeling a bit left out.





	Afternoon Tea

 Arthur comes back on a Tuesday.

By Wednesday all the round table knights, Gwen, and Gaius have settled into Merlin's mansion.

By Thursday Morgana and Mordred have appeared on the news.

By Friday Arthur has somehow acquired an army by being really polite to Liz the second.

By Sunday, Morgana and Mordred have apologised. Morgana has had afternoon tea with Gwen and Mordred has been thrown into numerous headlocks.

By Monday Arthur has admitted his feelings for Merlin, given Lance his full blessing for Gwen, and let Leon and Gwaine sort out whether they both have feelings for Morgana or Percival.

Merlin thinks it's been a very stressful week and decides that maybe he could do with a nice walk in the fields around Glastonbury and maybe visit Freya to thank her. He plans to go alone but Arthur is very protective -

"What if there's a questing beast?"

"I think I'll manage."

\- and soon the whole gang are following him to the lake. Merlin thinks it's a bad idea and says as such but they just don't listen because apparently his word as a servant is still not as good as the rest of them. Or maybe they just like to be really annoying.

He puts off going to the lake and the Tor for as long as he can but Merlin can feel the magic pulling at him so takes the lot of them in a roundabout way to where Arthur had died. He shoots a glare back at the knights ever so often and sometimes towards Morgana and Gwen who've took to modern clothes brilliantly well and seem to be comparing their skinny jeans with rapt enthusiasm.

And then they're there.

"What is this place?" Mordred asks because he can feel the magic too.

"Where I died," Arthur says, and plonks an arm around Merlin's shoulder.

"I died quite close to here as well," Morgana says.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Merlin says.

Morgana shrugs and wraps an arm around Gwen. And then kisses her on the cheek making Gwen blush. Poor Lance, thinks Merlin and then he looks over to him - ah, he had a thing for Percival then. Gaius looks a bit put out - wait until he hears about gay marriage.

Freya rises up out of the water then, looking quite smug and gloriously happy.

"Hello Freya," says Arthur.

"Arthur!" Freya practically squeels.

"Erm sorry why do you know each other?" Merlin asks feeling a bit left out.

"He's spent the last few hundred years with us," Lance says.

"It's been quite informative," Arthur says. "Learning about your magic."

"We've also had quite a bit of afternoon tea," Gwen says.

"I love a good banoffee pie," Percival says, in his brooding tone.

"Prosecco is nicer than mead," Gwaine pipes up.

Merlin feels a bit stunned.

"So you've all been in Avalon then?"

There's general mutterings of agreement.

"Why the hell did Morgana come back evil then?"

"I wanted to be on the news. It's rather fun."

By Tuesday afternoon Merlin has whacked all of them round the head, told them that it wasn't funny, and engaged in a rather pleasant afternoon tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Crack treated seriously. I don't know what this was Jesus fucking Christ. I've got an exam in an hour lmaoooooo


End file.
